<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wings by JacarandaBanyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744419">Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacarandaBanyan/pseuds/JacarandaBanyan'>JacarandaBanyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Make-up, Sensory Overload, Tony does Bucky's makeup and it makes him feel things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacarandaBanyan/pseuds/JacarandaBanyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony made an offhand comment about his “racoon eyes” while he, Bucky, and Steve were snuggling on the couch, he was a little slow on the uptake. </p><p>“If anyone’s going to get racoon eyes, Tony, it’s you. Do you think I didn’t notice you stumbling into bed at four AM yesterday night?”</p><p>Tony blinked, then laughed. </p><p>“Oh yeah, you probably never saw it- Hey, JARVIS, pull me up a picture of the Manchurian Candidate here, will you? Crop it in close on his face, sometime after the goggles came off.”</p><p>Bucky abruptly found himself staring into flat, clumsily black-rimmed eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Marvel Polyship Bingo: Square B4- Wing Fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky didn’t often think of how he looked as the Winter Soldier. In his own memories, his outfit didn’t feature prominently enough to escape the dull haze left by the mind wipes. He remembered the fear and confusion bubbling underneath the rock-solid calm, the sharp precision of his thoughts, the glare of the sun on his metal arm. He remembered blood and screams and silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But other people certainly did remember the outfit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wearing goggles or protective gear across his face always drew a double-take from the former SHIELD agents that sometimes joined him and the Avengers on the rare, the-world-is-going-to-end-right-now-unless-we-do-something missions that he and his boyfriends went on when there was no one else for the job. He’d asked Tony to redo his tac gear in the same blue as Steve’s to try and cut down on the number of stares he got while wearing it. Even the arm had gotten a Tony Stark makeover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no matter how many times it came up in the field, he never really associated the outfit with himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was why when Tony made an offhand comment about his “racoon eyes” while he, Bucky, and Steve were snuggling on the couch, he was a little slow on the uptake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If anyone’s going to get racoon eyes, Tony, it’s you. Do you think I didn’t notice you stumbling into bed at four AM yesterday night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony blinked, then laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, you probably never saw it- Hey, JARVIS, pull me up a picture of the Manchurian Candidate here, will you? Crop it in close on his face, sometime after the goggles came off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky abruptly found himself staring into flat, clumsily black-rimmed eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” he muttered. “I see.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Those Hydra goons really went overboard on the smokey eye, I guess. But despite their terrible precision skills, it honestly didn’t look </span><em><span>bad.</span></em> <em><span>Dangerous,</span></em><span> sure, but not </span><em><span>bad.</span></em><span> I’d love to see what a trained professional could do with your face. I bet even I could do a passable job. Did you ever stumble across those pictures of me from the nineties? I made gold lipstick look good.” Tony paused. “On second thought, though, maybe my old looks are a little wild for you. You’ve been rocking the sweaters-and-scarves look for a while, my old styles might be too bold.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Tony Stark, a little too bold?” Steve repeated with a smile. “I’d never have guessed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony rolled his eyes. “I’d tone it down if I was doing someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>else’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of course. With the right palette, I bet I could make the former Raccoon Man here look gala-ready in no time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky imagines Tony’s rough mechanic’s fingers on brushing delicately over his face, and immediately decides he wouldn’t mind giving it a whirl.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Here, hold still, it’s hard to keep it straight if you twitch like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky tried to channel the stillness of sitting motionless behind a sniper’s scope, but it was difficult to do with Tony rubbing that little brush over his eyelids. He wasn’t using much pressure- he was pretty sure he’d rubbed his eyes harder waking up that morning- but it felt different when someone else was doing it. He couldn’t anticipate the tiny movements of Tony’s fingers like he could anticipate his own, and each new point of contact was like a little burst of fireworks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One hand steadied his face while the other wielded the brush. It was a gentle grip, almost more like a paused caress than a real hold. Bucky kind of wanted to lean into it, but Steve tutted at him for moving when he did, so he refrained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, blink for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks good to me. Open your lips just a little bit for me, would you, there we go. Now suck them a little- like this- just to sort of rub them together, make sure the excess is distributed- just like that. Such a good model you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thin fingers ran through his long hair, gently massaging Bucky’s scalp. That was probably Steve’s hand, but it was hard to be sure. He leaned into the sensation as much as he could without leaning out of Tony’s easy reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re much better in the chair than I ever was. I have some former make-up staff that could tell you some horror stories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Steve snort from where he sat behind Bucky, watching Tony’s process from over Bucky’s shoulder. His chest made a solid, warm counterpart to Tony’s tine, rhythmic movements as he swiped little brushes over different parts of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to give you wings next, okay, so stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>still.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, then carefully relaxed and stilled each muscle until the only thing holding him up was Steve’s chest against his back. A thickly muscled arm wound around his chest, securing him in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes amplified the sensation of tiny brush hairs gliding wetly over the thin skin of his eyelids so that each little stroke had him fighting off shivers. He was glad he had Steve there to support him, or he might have done… something. Tried to open his eyes to look at Tony, maybe, or opened his mouth to thank him for the careful, sweet little touches only to inadvertently mess up his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay still for me just a little bit longer, okay?” Tony muttered absentmindedly as he carefully extended the edge of the wing. Bucky wasn’t sure his boyfriend even knew he was speaking out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky had been on the receiving end of Tony’s undivided attention before, of course. Installing the new arm had taken all of Tony’s focus, after all. But the feeling that had been building in his gut since Tony picked up the first brush wasn’t at all like the nervous butterflies he’d gotten at the thought of someone digging around in his arm, looking for the right wires to reconnect. This felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go, that’s one done. Keep holding that pose for me while I do the other one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gentle hand cupping his face shifted as Tony moved to the other side of his face. He couldn’t help but lean down into the touch a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony repeated his careful work on the other side with steady, confident hands. His knuckles brushed Bucky’s face, and Bucky imagined a visible trail of warm pinks and golds where their skin had touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Tony finished and drew away, he felt oversensitive. Like a single touch to his face would be all it took to collapse in on himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All done!” Tony announced. “What do you think, Steve? Is our boyfriend still pretty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky blinked his eyes open as Steve spun him around in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he’s still pretty. You did a good job with the mascara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve leaned forward and gave Bucky a soft kiss. When they parted, there was a long smudge of red across Steve’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s lips tingled for minutes afterwards. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>